Busan Hatsu ~Kankoku Series Best~
|producer = |Last = Maeda Yuki Zenkyoku Shuu ~Gwaenchanha~ 1st album (2009) |Single1 = Gwaenchanha ~Daijoubu~ |Single2 = Mianhaeyo ~Gomennasai~ |Single3 = Busan Hatsu }} Busan Hatsu ~Kankoku Series Best~ (釜山発　～韓国シリーズベスト～; Departing Busan ~Korean Series Best~) is the second and final album released by Maeda Yuki. It was released on November 23, 2011. The album is a compilation album consisiting of all her Korean-themed singles, and a cover version of the famous Korean enka song "Busan Kou e Kaere." Tracklist #Busan Hatsu (釜山発; Departing Busan) #Seoul no Ame (ソウルの雨; The Rain in Seoul) #Gwaenchanha ~Daijoubu~ (ケンチャナ 〜大丈夫〜; It's Alright ~It's Alright~) #Saranghae ~Aishiteru~ (サランヘ 〜愛してる〜; I Love You ~I Love You~) (with Chu Ga-yeoul) #Eien (永縁; Eternity) #Mianhaeyo ~Gomennasai~ (ミアネヨ 〜ごめんなさい〜; I'm Sorry ~I'm Sorry) #Busan Hatsu (Kankokugo Version) (釜山発（韓国語バージョン）; Departing Busan (Korean Version)) #Busan Kou e Kaere (釜山港へ帰れ; Come Back to Busan Port) (Cho Yong-pil cover) Single Information Busan Hatsu (Kankokugo Version) * Lyrics. Mori Chiyoko * Composition: Yoo Hae Joon * Arrangement: Kim Jae Kwon, Yoo Hae Joon Busan Kou e Kaere * Lyrics: Mori Chiyoko, Hwang Sun-Woo * Composition: Hwang Sun-Woo * Arrangement: Yasui Ayumi * Translation: Reiji Miyoshi Trivia *This is Maeda Yuki's only release to not be released on cassette tape. *This was Maeda's last release before retiring from the music industry due to her marriage and pregnancy. *When the album was first announced, the title of the album was supposed to be Busan Hatsu ~Maeda Yuki Kankoku wo Utau~ (釜山発～前田有紀 韓国を歌う〜; Departing Busan ~Maeda Yuki sings Korean songs~), but it was changed before the release. *"Busan Kou e Kaere" is a cover version of the famous Korean enka song by Cho Yong-pil with verses in Japanese and Korean. The song was a huge hit in both Korea and Japan and many enka artists, including Jero, have done covers. While the original song is in Korean and it's about a brother who’s gone to Japan and has never returned to Korea, Maeda Yuki's version is about a man who has gone to Korea and a woman is hoping for his return to Japan. * Maeda Yuki said on her blog in September: "Mini Album Will Be Released!" Yes, you heard me correctly. In November, Maeda Yuki's Korean enka songs will be compiled into one album and be released. The details will follow soon, and I can assure you that the whole album will be packed with a matured sound of Maeda Yuki. Please stay tuned, and thanks for your continuous support. * On the date of the release, she blogged: "Today is the release date for my mini-album. I remember back in 2009, when I left Hello! Project, I was blessed with a beautiful Korean song called Gwaenchanha ~Daijoubu~. It's been 2 years since then and I'm still enjoying performing songs in Korean. I've released 3 songs in Korean so far... And now, I am here to announce that a compilation of my past Korean songs are now released as a mini-album. The album includes 8 songs, including one of my favorites, "Gwaenchanha ~Daijoubu~," the songs on the b-sides, and the famous "Busan Kou e Kaere" sung by me! I'm very excited since all of my favorite songs are featured in one album. I think all the songs are filed with a wonderfully matured atmosphere. I consider this event to be something very special. This is my second album.★ And I’d like all my fans to enjoy it.(＾ー^)ノ" External Links *Discography: UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese Category:Maeda Yuki Albums Category:2011 Albums Category:Solo Album Category:Last Album